


Slough Off the Bad

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [652]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Patrick is what keeps him sane after nights like tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 152  
> Prompt: unwind  
> Summary: Patrick is what keeps him sane after nights like tonight.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place after the events of episode 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I just knew how to shape this fic after I saw the prompt and the characters rolled for it. And it just flowed out onto the page, as it were. This was meant to be written, and I'm so glad I got to do it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

James doesn't walk into the house until nearly four in the morning. And the only reason he comes home is to change clothes and take a long, hot shower. He's pretty sure that the clothes he's wearing are unsalvageable, due to the blood soaked into them and drying harder with every passing moment. He stops in the entryway and strips down to boxer briefs before carrying the offending items to the laundry room for a long soak in the sink. Heading upstairs, he looks in on Jacob, then continues to his own room, unsurprised that Patrick is waiting up for him. No words are needed as he heads into the bathroom to clean up. It's not until he feels Patrick's arms wrap around him from behind that he can actually start to breathe more easily. Patrick is home and comfort and safety. Patrick is what keeps him sane after nights like tonight.


End file.
